


Scout's Honor

by Maorii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deep feelings, M/M, Meant To Be, Slight fluff, camp smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorii/pseuds/Maorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is forced to volunteer at camp where he 'coincidentally' meets a stranger he only knows as Raven.<br/>From the first time he saw Ciel, Sebastian knew he was important to him. </p><p>Stuck in the middle of nowhere with a lot of campers, jealous classmates and first time feelings camp was going to be hard (pun intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survive

Ciel was sitting at the back of the class. Unconsciously twirling his pen. The flowers outside were in full bloom. Mr. Spears was droning in the background. The clock slowly ticked closer to release. The summer break was almost here. 10 minutes….. 5 minutes……3 minutes…..70…53…..47…..almost there…. Ciel was practically already out of his seat…………….   
“Oh there is one last announcement before you break… the school has picked our class to try out a new open system. During the break we will be spending a week as camp volunteers together as a class, to help learn team work, responsibility and commitment. The details have been sent to your parents. Miss Hannah the counselor and I shall be acting as chaperons.”   
The bell sounded at that. The usual ruckus of joy signaling the end of term did not. Nobody moved. “Well you’re dismissed. Enjoy your break.” Mr. Spears picked up his books and left. Silence followed until Alois decided otherwise. “Well this is some fucked up shit. I was looking forward to not seeing any of you ugly losers for six weeks.” the class gave a collective groan at that. For the first time in forever Ciel agreed with Alois. He had planned on staying locked up in his room ignoring all mankind as far as possible over the break. Now he would have to readjust his schedule around this. Sighing he picked up his books and almost made it to the door. Almost. Elizabeth flew at him locking her arms around his neck. “Well I think it’s a great idea, we will get more time to hang out right Ci…….el…??!!.” No one (himself included) knew why she bothered with him, with her perfect blond curls and ‘spreading goodwill’ attitude she could get with almost anyone she wanted. At last when she showed no signs of giving up on him everyone figured it was something along the lines of trying to fixing him. Ciel pried her hands off and shrugged “I have a lot to do. See you in a few days Elizabeth.” She pouted but let him leave. He was right they would be stuck together at camp for a week. Her smile was back in a flash. “This is so exciting!!!” she squealed before going to find her friend Paula. They had shopping to do.   
Well obviously his parents thought the camp was a fantastic idea. It would help him make new friends, and open up. Apparently social skills were important in the business world. At which he had countered that by being aloof he could be more objective. This had led to an argument resulting in a compromise. His father would let him hang around the office and help around a bit, provided he tried to make a new friend at camp and the feedback from Mr. Spears was positive.   
Ciel sunk further in his seat and tried to pull his hood lower to cover his face. His mind stuck in between self-pity and the recent strategies that he had read up on “how to make friends and influence people”. He turned his music up to block out the badly sung version of 99 bottles of pop, as the bus made its way to Log Cabin Safari Camp. This was going to be a long week.   
The camp was pretty much just like its name. Tucked away in a mountain forest, the land had been previously owned by some Indian prince or something. Now it was a place of ‘adventure and discovery.’ Mr. Spears and Miss Hannah were already there and waiting for them. Ciel got off the bus and walked over to join the group around them. Mr. Spears was already introducing an over excited guy (?) who just came of as red. “So this is your camp director Grell Sutcliff. During your time here all of you shall be reporting to him.”   
“Well boys and girls welcome to Log Cabin Safari Camp. We are known as one of the best survival camps. Tomorrow around 40 young campers will be joining us for a super fun week. The kids will be divided into 10 groups of 4 each and assigned to each cabin. All you volunteers will be assigned a task according to preference because we want all of us to have fun together.”   
“We have an amazing cook Agni. So all interested in that stuff will be working under him.” At this an Indian man Ciel had not noticed earlier stepped forward and brought his hands together in greeting. A bunch of his classmates moved to stand with him. Including the walking disaster Baldroy. “Hmmm” Grell continued “Miss Hannah will be in charge of the cabins so I need 10 people who will work with her and Will (he earned a hard glare at that) will be in charge of discipline.” By then most of his classmates had moved to take their place. Which left him, Finnian, Snake (no one seemed to know his real name.) and Elizabeth (no surprise there). Grell gave them a once over. “Well you lot shall be working with our camp coordinator to help plan the schedule and activities………….. So now that that is decided come over and collect you’re camp T-shirt and your Heads will give you a run through on the rules, sleeping arrangements aaaaaaaaand your camp names!!!!!! Everyone gets one.”   
The camp T-shirts turned out to be bright red with the words let’s get wild sprawled in black. Ciel looked at it in disgust. He went to get his bag and follow the rest of his group. Their Head was not here yet so they were stuck with Grell or Mangosteen as they had to call him now.   
Casper!!!!! That’s right. Of all the stupid names in the world he had to end up with Casper. At least it was better than the original Elf that Mangosteen had tried to assign him. Finnian was now Firefly, Elizabeth was Buttercup and Snake had well…remained Snake. They were in their cabin unpacking their stuff (Eliz… uh Buttercup was staying with Miss Hann… Lady). “Ahhh I wish there is a LOT of fun things to do!!!” Firefly gushed hanging from the top bunk. Ciel rushed to tidy his stuff he needed a little alone time before camp gathering. Pulling his hoodie over the stupid T-shirt he decided to take a walk.   
The cabins and main hall were situated in a large clearing. The woods stretched on for acres around. According to the map that they had been given there was a clear lake somewhere in there. He had followed the instructions perfectly (or so he thought) the map must be wrong. He was officially lost. The sun was beginning to sink. He picked up his pace. He heard the sound of flowing water. (There was no river marked on the map!!) He decided to find it anyway. It would lead him to civilization eventually, hopefully. He forced his way through thick shrub. His already rumpled clothes snagged and the vines caught his cheek and arms. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done………   
Best fucking decision of his life….. He had found the river. That in itself was something to be happy about but even better…there was someone sitting on a rock with his feet dangling inches above the water. The slight breeze played with inky black hair that framed his pale skin. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal toned hands. His angled body was lean yet his T-shirt ensured that the casual observer knew of the fit body it hid. Now Ciel would have been able to ignore all of this if not for mystery man’s eyes. The sinking sun caught it in a perfect light. So much so that it looked red. Now he was well aware that he always had had a little thing for guys, but whatever this was he knew it was a little too intense to be just ‘a little thing’. After being subjected to Ciel’s (open mouthed) scrutiny for around 5 minutes Mystery man’s eyebrows arched a little higher as he cleared his throat. This snapped him out of his unabashed ogling. “Aren’t you a little old for camp?” The rich baritone seemed to pull something new deep in his core. He didn’t trust himself to speak so he simply nodded. “Umm are you lost?” Another nod. Concern flashed across mystery man’s face. He jumped down from his rock. Almost like a cat Ciel noted. “Are you hurt?” his voice was soft and calming. A negative this time, he shook his head. “Are you sure?” Nod again. “Hmm well I know where the camp is so… why don’t you come with me? I’ll take you back.” He hesitated. If he had been in control of his self he would have refused instantly, but right now he was exhausted and lost. Besides the sun was almost all gone. Mystery man seemed to sense his indecision, he slowly reached his hand forward and brushed Ciel’s hair of his face and rubbed a particularly stinging cut on his cheek. Ciel unconsciously leaned into the soothing motion and let out a sigh that sounded almost like a purr. Mystery man chuckled. Ciel’s pride finally woke. His eyes snapped open and he slapped the man’s hand away from his face. “Thank you for your offer but it will be a cold day in hell before I need help from someone like you. I can find my own way back.” Mystery man’s eyebrow arched a little higher. Mentally scolding himself for being so out of it he turned sharply to make his way back. Tripped and fell. There was a moment of stunned silence before mystery man burst out laughing. Ciel slowly sat up. He was a little dazed. He could not register anything except a stinging pain in his left foot when he moved it. He looked over at mystery man, his mixed eyes huge and confused. The mystery man bent down, face showing genuine concern. He slowly reached forward and carefully picked Ciel up. Ciel inhaled sharply. Partly because of the pain and the other because this whole situation was way too embarrassing. “What are you doing, put me down immediately!!! You don’t have to carry me.” “You’re hurt and tired yet you refuse my help? You have some major issues, but we can argue all you want later. As of now just let me get you to camp.” Mystery man was neither mocking nor was his tone patronizing. Ciel decided to trust just this once, so he nodded. Besides he figured that if he was going to die someday, it might as well be by the hands of this gorgeous stranger.  
Mystery man began walking slowly. The sun had all but set. After what seemed like ages of this ‘torture’ Ciel started getting a little restless and began to squirm. Mystery man sighed deeply and feigned as if to drop him. His hands automatically locked around Mystery man’s neck. This gained him a slight smirk. “So how do you know the way back to camp so well? Do you live in these parts?” Ciel inquired slightly sarcastic.   
“Hmm? No.”   
“What are you some sort of wilderness junky?”   
Mystery man burst out laughing and Ciel’s forehead wrinkled into a frown. “Is that even a thing? No if you must know I work here.”   
“Hmmm….”   
Mystery man’s pace was steady and he had started to hum softly. Ciel felt increasingly safe and oddly calm. The day finally caught up to him and he slowly drifted asleep.   
********  
The sound of distant drum beats broke through to his fuzzy head. He tried to stretch before he remembered his current choice of transport. That sobered his sleep addled brain right up. They were nearly at the camp site. He could see the warm glow of the campfire and hear the life streaming past this last row of trees. He looked up to the face of his savior (not that he would ever admit to that title), and almost stumbled on this breath. Mystery Man’s face was hidden in shadows and orange flickers. All this seemed too surreal. Almost like something straight out of a stupid romance novel. A slow smile spread across his face as he was in fact very tempted to start spouting dialogues along the lines of will I ever see you again? And Can I at least know the name of my knight?   
“You awake?”   
“Ya. You can put me down now.”  
Mystery man listened (surprisingly) but continued to support him around his waist so that he did not have to apply pressure to his leg. “So I guess this is it…?” Ciel questioned. He was venturing into unknown territory and his embarrassingly limited knowledge in the area of social interactions were threatening to poke its head. He did not let it bother him too much though. The chances that he would run into this guy again was very minimal. “In which case I guess thanks is in order.” “Even though I never really asked for your help.” He added.   
“Well your welcome. But what part of I work here did you not get? I’ll walk you to your cabin. I’m sure we can find some bandage to wrap your foot in.”   
“Wait what??!! Here as in the camp??”  
“Because there are so many other places I could be employed in the middle of the woods. So duh ya in the camp.”  
“Waiiiiit hold on one second here. Dude are you by any chance the damn camp coordinator?”  
“Hmmm? Ya”. Mystery Man cocked his head to the side.   
Well that was just perfect. Can this get any more embarrassing?????!!!

Well apparently it could… and a whole lot worse. 

They walked (well mystery man walked and half carried Ciel) into camp to realize the whole drum thing was so that Ciel could hear his way back. Which meant that all eyes were glued on them right now. There was silence for a second before two very distinct screeches were heard.   
“Sebas….. Raven!!!!” and   
“Cie…. Casper!!!”  
Followed by what could only be understood as a combined flurry of red and blond curly pigtails.   
Mangosteen managed to clamp himself onto the taller of the two males, but before Buttercup could do the same to him, Raven (?) pressed him closer to his body and his only response to her perfect pout/ glare was a blank face and a slightly raised eyebrow. This just led her to bombard them with questions.   
“Casper are you hurt??!! What happened??? What did you do to him??” the last one was directed at Raven.   
The eyebrow rose a little higher. A very fleeting emotion that Ciel could not quite read flashed across his face. He was about to step in and solve the misunderstanding when he felt the arm around his hip tighten just a smidge.   
“He can’t walk properly, it’s my fault really……I pushed him a little too hard.”  
There was a cry from Mangosteen at that, at which point Mr. Spears stepped in. Which was a brilliant move since Buttercup looked very close to attacking Raven.   
“Ciel are you hurt?” He enquired. “I think I twisted my ankle slightly.” Ciel clarified. “That was very irresponsible of you. It was mere luck that Mr. Michaelis happened to find you. As head of discipline I would suggest punishment. Since you are to work under Mr. Michaelis I shall leave it to him to decide what kind.” (At that Raven couldn’t stop a huge grin. He wondered why.) “Well that will be all. Go get your leg bandaged.”   
Raven still holding Ciel moved towards their cabin, ignoring repeated protests from Buttercup.   
*******  
For someone so strong Raven was surprisingly gentle. Raven was sitting in between his legs on the floor bent over his foot. Ciel looked down at the top of his head itching to run his hands through that onyx hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Raven finished bandaging his leg and looked up. Ciel’s mind could not help but wander to all the possible advantages that this position could offer.   
“Ciel is it?”  
He shrugged as he pulled his legs back onto the bed. “That’s Casper to you. All that happens in camp stays in camp. So Casper is all you need to know.” “And you will stay Raven.”   
“You’re an interesting guy Casper. I might take you up on that offer to ummm what was it…make something happen.” At this Raven’s smile dropped to a smirk and he leaned in close and almost whispered. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” “Now do you need any help to change your clothes?”  
“You can try, but I don’t bend that easily….or for just anyone.”  
His smirk grew just that bit. “Get some rest you will need it.”  
At this Casper gave a very intelligent comeback by sticking out his tongue before flopping onto his bed.   
He could hear Ravens laugh long after he had left the cabin. But not before he retorted with “hmmm whatever shall your punishment be….”  
************  
His leg felt a lot better by the next day, which a very good thing because the campers arrived, and Casper noted (a little warily) that the parents seemed a little too happy to drop them off. By mid-afternoon they finally got all of them settled in. It was time for the first official camp meeting. Each cabin had been assigned a volunteer and their camp names. A lot of the students already seemed familiar with all of this. Casper could not believe that people actually willingly came back to this place. He turned to where Raven was helping Firefly guide the campers to their assigned places around the campfire.   
“Hey so I didn’t get to ask yesterday, but what exactly happens at this camp?” he inquired.   
“It’s a survival camp, mostly slightly troubled children come here. Their parents figure they need to be disciplined.” Raven answered.   
“So what like army training??”  
“Worse there are no guns here.”  
Casper almost smiled. “So how do you plan to keep them occupied for a week?” We’re in the middle of the fucking woods.”   
Raven gave him a slight smirk before replying “Well I’m sure that I can think of at least a couple of interesting things…”

He had to look away when he caught the undertone. Raven leaned in close and slowly breathed out “let’s just say I have a certain talent.” His voice was low and held a thousand promises.   
Casper shuddered. He had absolutely no idea why he was reacting so violently…. He admitted to himself that there was something here that he really did not understand. Yet the thought that this probably was no big deal for the older man irritated him somehow. “Do this often?”   
“Only when something catches my eye”   
Casper tried to get a read from him but failed.   
Just then Mangosteen gestured to Raven to go over. It was Ciel that watched him walk away………..   
*****************  
The whole camp was silent. It was well past curfew. Casper felt the bed above him creak slightly. Raven quietly slipped down and made his way outside. He held out for about 2 seconds before curiosity got the better of him. He could easily pick up Raven’s silhouette for it was a well-lit night. Raven settled down on the floor of docked boat on the lake and pulled out a cigarette. The boat gently bobbing. Casper tried to focus on the smoke slowly curling up but his eyes kept wandering to the end of the cigarette that rested in Raven’s mouth.  
“Just gonna stand there all night?”   
Casper startled before moving to sit down beside Raven. He wrapped his hands around his knees and brought his head down to rest in them. His hair looked almost black. He sneaked a glance at Raven to find the older man staring quite intently at him.   
“What?”   
Raven shrugged. Then slid down to rest his head on Casper’s shoulder.   
Casper stiffened. There was something about his guy that was driving him nuts. He unconsciously clenched his hands. Nails digging into his palms. Anything to distract himself. Come on Ciel think…….  
“Umm so why are you here?? Like why did you decide to work here of all places?” His voice sounded a little strained even to him.   
“Curious are you?”  
“It’s just that the group has a bet going around...”  
“Oh?”   
“Ya the highest bid is on the theory that Alois and Elizabeth suggested.”  
“Which is?”  
“Forced community work… Reformed criminal.”   
“Ya? And what are you betting on?”   
“Not sure I’m interested enough...”  
Raven leisurely moved away. Throwing his cigarette. He slowly turned placing his hands on the seat against which they were leaning, locking Casper in. His eyes opened wide as Raven carefully dragged his body along his to whisper in his ear…  
“Sure I can’t do anything to change that?”  
His breath was warm in the cool night as it gently ghosted along the shell of his ear. Casper visibly shuddered.   
“W-we should be heading back.” Casper stammered.   
“In a while.”   
Raven’s lips softly skated across Casper’s cheeks.   
Casper kept his eyes anywhere but on what was happening. His heart was thundering in his chest. He was sure Raven could hear it. Slowly bringing his eyes down to Raven’s, his breath caught in his throat. Their lips were so close, he unconsciously trailed his tongue along his lips and earned a slight smirk. “What is…. this?” His voice was barely a whisper.   
“Want to find out?”   
Casper nodded before he could stop himself.   
Raven carefully brought his head a little closer, and paused. He seemed to be waiting for something. Casper suddenly realized it was for him, he was waiting for him to close the slight gap. At that piece of knowledge he blushed slightly and shifted his body a little. Bad idea. The forgotten sharp pain in his foot shot up again. He unconsciously flinched. This seemed to snap Raven out of whatever trance he was in. He pulled back, rocking the boat slightly. Casper looked at him in confusion. Raven reached down and slowly lifted his leg, frowning. He finally shook his head. Carefully stood up, and gently lifted Casper up making sure not overturn the boat he stepped out onto the deck.   
Neither of them said a thing as Raven settled Casper back into bed. He sighed softly and left. He didn’t come back to the cabin that night.   
Ciel stayed awake for a long time, running what had happened over and over again in his head. He finally decided that 1. For some reason he really seemed to like Raven, 2. It seemed Raven might be interested in him and 3. Snake talked in his sleep in different voices. All this did was trouble him even more (the 1st and 2nd that is, he always knew there was something off about Snake). He had never been in a situation where he was unsure of how to proceed. Wow a lot of firsts with this guy… he fell asleep promising himself he would find answers the next day.


	2. Veracity

Easier said than done. It looked like Raven had decided the exact opposite and spend the next couple of days actively avoiding him. Casper couldn’t help but start to feel a little desperate, they hardly had much time left. He knew that he owed it to himself to at least try to ensure some sort of progress with Raven, he was sure he would majorly regret it otherwise. It was made harder by the fact that he kept getting assigned work duty with either Firefly or Snake (though never with Buttercup he noted). He was setting up an activity with Snake, something to do with balloons and lots of screaming and score keeping when Alois walked up and offered to switch with Snake (he was part of the discipline committee which seemed kind of ironic considering he was usually the first one to do something stupid). Snake gladly accepted and chose to wander through the forest instead. Alois picked up a balloon and started to fill it.  
“Hey Ciel so… umm...”  
“Casper...”  
“Ya ok, so we were just wondering, is there something going between you and the coordinator guy?”  
“We?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“Maybe…” Casper muttered under his breath.  
“WHAT??!!” Alois exclaimed.  
Casper startled and looked up, curious. Alois muttered something that sounded oddly close to if I had known. “I’m sorry what?”  
Alois leaned back and let his eyes wander before he took a slight step towards Casper. A small smile was playing on his lips and determination in his eyes as he sashayed up to him.  
“So maybe is not a yes is it?” Alois was now close enough that all he had to do was whisper. He brought his hand up to cup Casper’s face “I’ve always found you fascinating, but I assumed you would never go for a guy.”  
Casper was shocked by this sudden confession, considering all they ever did was argue. Hence he really didn’t have time to react when Alois moved in closer and kissed him. He stood frozen as Alois moved away looking pleased. He had no idea what he would have said or done, unfortunately for him he didn’t get a chance to find out. Someone cleared their throat from behind him. Casper whipped around to face a very annoyed Raven.  
“You don’t belong in my department do you blondie?”  
“It’s Oak and Snake was feeling sick so I was just helping out.”  
Well if he was annoyed earlier he was downright pissed off now. “That’s ok, I’ll take over.” Go report to your head. A very intense stare and some sort of silent conversation passed between the two but in the end Alois left. Leaving him finally alone with Raven. Casper turned his back to him and continued to fill balloons. He could sense that the stare was directed at him. He felt this was going to be his only chance to say something.  
“Why are you so pissed?”  
There was a long pause. Just when he thought that he was not going to answer Raven sighed.  
“You let people touch you too easily.”  
“I don’t see how any of that is your concern. Besides you didn’t seem to have much of a problem on the boat.”  
“Don’t worry that’s not going to happen again…. Casper.”  
Ciel’s heart clenched at that. Somehow it hurt him to think that Raven had lost interest in him. “What if I want you to?” he whispered under his breath.  
Raven straightened, he seemed deeply conflicted. Ciel gave himself a second to compose himself, Casper looked up to see Raven’s tilt his head slightly and a very mysterious smile spread across his face as he slowly bit his lips. All he could do was stare.  
Raven narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. “Well I’ve decided what your punishment is going to be.” “I wasn’t really planning on one, but after that stunt you just pulled I guess you deserve it.” He was so close that Casper had to look up to face him. Raven threaded his hand in Casper’s hair “I’m warning you don’t try me, if you carelessly let just anyone touch you… the hold on Casper’s hair tightened almost painfully. The threat was left unfinished, it didn’t stop Casper’s heart from racing. Raven brought his lips close to his ear “push me away, force me to stop.” Casper did not move. Raven acknowledged this silent acceptance. He moved away turning to leave, he casually threw over his shoulder “It’s too late to regret it now.” Casper brought his hand up to clutch at his t-shirt. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?  
There were a hundred different things that could be done around the camp. Bunks that needed cleaning, kids to look after, and activities to set up. In fact he had begged to be assigned to the kitchen washing crew, he went so far as to suggest he do all the dishes himself. Raven had not budged, which was what had resulted in his present situation. The last night of camp was always an ‘Alice in Wonderland’ forest walk through. The volunteers were allowed to choose if they wanted to participate or organize. The ones participating would dress up as deranged versions of the characters and test the courage of the poor campers forced to participate. Raven had decided that this year Casper would be Alice as his punishment. Thankfully Mr. Spears had been against crossdressing (though it didn’t stopped Mangosteen from taking part as the Red Queen) so he ended up being forced to be the Cheshire cat.  
***********  
He had never intended for this to go this far. The first time he had seen Ciel was just after he had been picked out of thousands of applicants to work at Phantomhive. He had been accepted as a personal assistant in training. He was to help when the new heir took over. It was the highest post anyone outside the family could ever achieve, especially so young. He would be looking after every need of the next heir both personal and business. He had to be perfection. Hence he was undergoing training with the assistant of the current head. At first he had been disappointed with his job description, he really didn’t want to babysit some spoiled rich kid who couldn’t possibly keep up with him under normal circumstances. That was until he had met him. Met would be stretching it, he had gone over to the main house for the first time to deliver some documents that had come in late. The maid had let him in and asked him to wait in the foyer. The giant oak doors that lead to the living room was slightly open and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek in. Ciel was sitting with his feet up at the window seat. A large bowl of candy by his feet and an even bigger pile of wrappers on the floor. A large book propped up on his knees. The sun reflected perfectly in his mixed eyes. Sebastian found him to be breathtaking. It wasn’t just his appearance though even at this distance he could sense that this was no normal spoiled rich brat, in fact he was so far, far from it. He felt an indescribable pull towards this boy who didn’t even know of his existence. It was in this condition that Mr. Phantomhive had found him.  
“Ah Sebastian thank you for bringing those over.”  
“It was no trouble sir.”  
He had glanced back just once before leaving. Mr. Phantomhive must have caught that look because he stopped him.  
“That’s Ciel, your charge. There will be absolutely no point in introducing the both of you now. He’s a major pain, but I will be leaving him in your care. Please look after him in the future. He will soon be under your guidance.”  
“Ciel…?” He had remembered thinking that he would do anything it took to support him. Anything for a boy he had not even met.  
He tried to find out as much as possible about him. All he learnt just served to impress him further. After that day he took any opportunity, any excuse he could to drop in at the main house. All his troubles earned him were a couple of quick glances and once a muffled voice from behind doors. So he jumped at the possibility to help him. Mr. Phantomhive had been talking about how Ciel had grown very distant. How he was really bad with people. Sebastian had come up with the idea of sending him as a volunteer for the camp. He went so far as to contact Grell (it made him shudder even thinking of it) to set it up. Mr. Phantomhive had thought that it was a brilliant plan, but he had been a little concerned about sending Ciel so far away alone and he couldn’t send anyone from the office either because Ciel pretty much knew everyone his dad trusted. Except Sebastian. He had promised himself that he would not engage Ciel in anyway, except when necessary. He had failed to understand how difficult that would be when the boy spent so much time, so close to him. He couldn’t help but want to be near him, when he was near he wanted to talk to him a little more, touch him a little more, know him a little more, his very presence was intoxicating him. He had almost lost all control on the boat, after which he decided distance was the only thing that would keep Ciel safe from him. Then that blond kid…it made his blood boil thinking about it. he had been so concerned with himself he had failed to notice Ciel’s reaction to him, but when he realized that Ciel wanted him too he had to admit the fact that there was no way he was ever letting Ciel go, but he also knew he had to take it slow.  
None of that could justify his current position. His plan of petty revenge had backfired horribly when he saw Ciel in his costume. He was dressed in a form fitting black T-shirt and jeans. His face and hands were painted and he had cat ears and a tail. Sebastian realized only too late that he was stuck (as the mad hatter) in the middle of the woods with an incredibly attractive Ciel. He held out as long as he could which was about until two groups had passed by. Then something in him snapped. He had pushed Ciel against a tree and had both his hands pinned above his head. Ciel hadn’t even protested, in fact he was currently staring back almost challenging him to do something.  
“I thought we weren’t gonna be doing this”  
Sebastian smiled and brought one of his hand down to Ciel’s hair to yank harshly down to force him to keep his head up. He knew there was no way he could stop this. He brought his lips to gently brush against Ciel’s. He felt him freeze under him for a second before pushing back. He moved away slightly and watched as Ciel followed him, getting on his toes. It made him feel oddly happy to see him react to him so well.  
“Haaah…I barely touched you and you’re already so flushed.” Sebastian muttered against Ciel’s lips.  
“Enough, stop teasing.” Ciel demanded.  
Sebastian was more than ready to comply.  
He smashed their lips together, dropping Ciel’s hands in favor of his waist. He immediately buried his hands in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian pushed forward slightly parting his lips forcing Ciel to do the same. He gently nibbled Ciel’s lower lip and earned a soft gasp. Ciel brought his hands down to fist Sebastian’s shirt. Barely moving away to breath they kept desperately making up for the days of dancing around each other. Sebastian finally broke away from Ciel’s lips to latch onto his neck, he sucked hard enough to bruise as he worked his way down. His hand slipped under his shirt and started to knead Ciel’s stomach.  
Ciel was a positive mess, his breath was harsh and his brain seemed to have stopped working as his blood was fast pooling to his groin. Raven bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone and he couldn’t stop a loud moan from escaping. He had no idea what he wanted him to do, but he did know that he really didn’t want Raven to stop.  
He realized that he missed his lips on Ciel’s and Sebastian decided to remedy that instantly. He bought his face up for a gentle kiss. Finally pulling away he resolved that he liked how Ciel looked right now. Flushed with kiss red lips and panting bellow him.  
“Ciel… I said I wouldn’t continue this with Casper.” Sebastian slowly dragged his nails over one of Ciel’s nipples. It pebbled almost immediately. He brought his other hand down to latch on to the other one as he rolled them between his fingers. Ciel was arching into his touch needy for more…just more. He understood something of what Sebastian or Raven as he knew him was trying to say, but most of all he liked the way his name sounded coming from his lips.  
“You see I’m not going to let this be some memory you look back on. When I take you I’m going to have you on my bed, screaming my name. Begging for me to fuck you.” Sebastian muttered against his chest before taking one of those pink nubs into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it, his hand working the other one. Ciel groaned loudly at the combined image in his head and the sensation of Sebastian’s tongue on him. Ciel was very hard by the time Sebastian switched to the other nipple, and wanted to touch himself more than anything. Sebastian seemed to have sensed this.  
“For now I’ll help you deal with that.” He said as he slowly dragged his hand over the obvious tent in Ciel’s jeans. He rocked into the touch urgently in need of some friction. What he didn’t expect was Sebastian dropping to his knees in the middle of the woods.  
“W- wha hah what are you doing?”  
Sebastian looked up from his spot in-between his legs, the only answer he got as Sebastian carefully undid his belt and moved to his unbutton his pant was a smile. Ciel was tearing at his own hair by the time Sebastian finally pulled him out of his boxers.  
“Mmmhh...”  
Sebastian had started to fist Ciel’s hard on, slowly stroking it, stopping to flick the slit as his hand came up. Ciel was frantically trying to thrust into the fist, but Sebastian brought his free hand up to secure his hips to the tree. He brought his mouth down to lightly nip at Ciel’s inner thigh.  
“AAhh...mmmh.” Ciel could stop himself when Sebastian brought his tongue out to swirl around the head.  
“Ph-Please.” He panted,  
“Hmm? Please what?”  
“Haa…haaa more”  
“What do you want me to do Ciel..?” Sebastian voice was heavy with his arousal, twisting his hand as he came down. “You’ll have to tell me.”  
Ciel had had enough. He was so hard he hurt and the devil was doing nothing to help it. He suddenly brought his hand down to Sebastian’s head and yanked it forward so that his cheek was brushing against his cock. “Su-suck it.”  
Sebastian didn’t think he could get more turned on, but he would be lying if he said been ordered by Ciel didn’t make his cock throb painfully. He tuned his face, breathing heavily on Ciel, another yank and he took him in his mouth slowly working his way to the base.  
Ciel screamed at the feeling of having his dick swallowed by that wicked mouth. He could not remember ever wanting anything more than his. He started to buck into Raven’s mouth, but couldn’t as the hand on his hip prevented him from moving. Instead he pulled desperately at Raven’s hair.  
Sebastian pulled back swirling his tongue into the slit, Ciel was dripping heavily. He knew he would last long. He gave a particularly hard suck to the head as his free hand reached down to fondle his balls. Ciel was shaking and silently cursing.  
“N… Na-name”  
Sebastian’s lips pulled into a smile before he suddenly deep throated him. He started to swallow around the dick in his throat. Moaning as he had to stroke himself through his pants to relieve some of the tension.  
The combined effect of Raven’s throat constricting around him, and the vibration on his dick as he got a sinful view of Raven touching himself had Ciel cumming. His back arched of the tree, his mouth open in a silent scream as his nails bit into Raven’s shoulder.  
Sebastian continued milking him until he was limp. He removed his mouth with an obscene pop as Ciel slumped. He gently cupped his face bringing Ciel’s eyes to meet his. Ciel watched as he made a show of swallowing. Tongue trailing out to catch a stray drop. He made use of the fact that Ciel was panting heavily to sip his tongue into his mouth.  
Ciel locked his hands around his neck as he started to respond. He was still a little groggy, but tasting himself on Raven made his body start to heat up. He opened his mouth wider letting Raven delve deep into it to feel as much as possible. He even made a lazy attempt at fighting Raven’s tongue for dominance, but soon gave up and was perfectly content to just let him do whatever he wanted. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Ciel had never felt so relaxed.  
“It’s kinda bitter.”  
“Get used to it.” Sebastian muttered against his lips.  
“Hmm… gladly.”  
“It’s Sebastian.”  
“Sebastian…?”  
“Ya”  
“Sebastian.”  
He moved closer to bring Ciel in a tight hug, “Ya”.  
“We have to leave tomorrow.”  
“Ya.”  
“I don’t know anything…”  
Sebastian pulled away resting his hands on Ciel’s waist “that’s ok you’ll have a lot of time later to find out.” He had already decided to never let him go. “I’ll find you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Ciel pouted he couldn’t just let this drop somehow. “How long”  
“We’ll see.”  
“I could just give you my num…mmm”  
Sebastian shut him up with a kiss. “I’ll find you.”  



End file.
